


I'm Home

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ending for Fire Emblem Awakening, Epilouge-ish, Gen, Grima dies alone, I guess Grima can be considered "dead", Naga saves MU, Reader-Insert, Sacrifice, Techinically MU doesn't "die" but... whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to one final decision that Robin  makes, who should end Grima? Chrom, or them? To plunge themselves into eternal darkness and leave all they've come to know and love behind? Or stall a re-awakening? One way or another, they know, in the end they'll surely return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

There were two choices now: either let Chrom finish Grima or… take the second option which had higher stakes. Neither choice was going to be easy to make.

Robin looked at their other self, the one from the future where Lucina and the other children came from; the future where they had killed Chrom. The reflection of them was kneeling on the back of the Fell Dragon, with little energy to fight or defend them.

Before the final battle, Chrom had tried to make Robin swear that they wouldn’t sacrifice themselves, but his friend and tactician replied that they wouldn’t guarantee that oath. Lying about it was worse than not facing the problem. Now here they were, the final battle, and the final decision had to be made. The tactician looked at their stoic leader, who held the grand sword Falchion glowing with energy, ready to strike.

Robin went over their thoughts about what should happen. Naga herself had said that if Chrom were to be the one to defeat Grima, the dragon would not truly disappear, but it would be kept at bay for another few thousand years at most. If they destroyed Grima themselves the dragon would be erased from existence. However, the goddess said it would be an unwise move. Since Robin was connected to Grima, erasing the dragon was just like erasing themselves from this world.

The only thread of hope that the tactician had was that the bond they created with the Shepherds and the people they met during their journey, was strong enough to bring them back. But even that chance alone wasn’t enough comfort.

Robin knew they weren’t much of a gambler, and the bet placed before them had higher stakes than anything they had ever encountered. Even so, their mind had already been made up.

“Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!” Chrom yelled, lifting Falchion up in order to strike the Fell Dragon.

Full of remorse, the tactician stared at the back of their leader, the back they always saw that protected them, the back that helped pave the Shepherds way to victory. Hanging their head, they spoke quietly in almost a whisper.

“Chrom… I’m sorry.”

Without glancing back, Robin stepped towards Grima, their face filled with determination.

“ _What are you doing_?” Grima hissed, gasping in pain and clutching their arm that was dripping pools of blood and staining their sleeve until it looked black.

“...Robin?! Wait, what—” Chrom’s voice pitched in horror as he watched his friend step in his path.

Robin looked at the pitiful dragon without a drop of remorse. Grima, who had plagued them for so long… now seemed so helpless and terrified.

“For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for...” Robin raised their hand that crackled with magic. They were going to pour all of their energy into this final attack.

“ _...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!_ ”

“I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!”

“PLEASE STOP!” Chrom yelled, but his words were ignored. They were not going to change their mind now.

There was a flash of light as [Name]’s magic pierced Grima and the Fell Dragon let out a guttural scream. The dragon desperately clawed the air for something, they vanished into shadows. Robin simply looked ahead after the deed was done. There was no pain from the blow, but they did feel as if they were slipping away from the world, bit by bit.

“Robin! No!!” Chrom cried. They turned towards their leader, body gradually evaporating into shadows.

Another voice screamed loudly, one Robin never wanted to hear in that much anguish.

“What happened?! Where are you going?! _Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me alone again!_ ”

They turned to see their child Morgan being held back by Lucina who looked on in horror at the tactician. The shock and pain on their faces almost felt too much, like it was one last cruel joke from the god’s to toy with Robin’s fate. It was hard to get the words out, but they managed to convey their last message.

“Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them...”

Robin raised their hand in farewell, trying to hold back tears as they smiled. Their smoky body was being blown away by the winds as the dragon’s body began to descend.

“May we meet again, in a better life....”

“Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!”

The last thing they saw was the tactician’s smile as they disappeared. The last thing Robin heard before disappearing were the three screaming out their name before being completely engulfed by darkness.

 

Their consciousness floated about in the shadows. They felt tired, yet their eyes refused to close.

“ _Why…?_ ” A voice asked and Robin turned to see a pair of red eyes. Their maliciousness had lost its luster and its voice was now husky and fading.

They looked past the glowing eyes and saw their future self who had killed Chrom. Now that the future had been rewritten, all was well… for Chrom and the others. Grima’s body was fading rapidly, but they still had enough energy to hold themselves up to facing Robin.

“ _Why did you do it?_ ”

“You shouldn’t ask questions you know the answer to,” the tactician responded, looking at the dragon coolly. Even now, they were not afraid to face Grima.

Grima tried to growl, but jolted in pain, a shadowy hole in their chest was beginning to slowly grow. “ _Seeing as how you’re my only companion in this damned forsaken realm… why not humor me, little tactician?_ ”

Robin sighed and took their time speaking to Grima.

“It was better to have you completely annihilated rather than waiting thousands of years for you to reawaken. Now, there is a future for my friends and the children who came from your timeline to live peacefully. There is longer a world where people have worry about the Fell Dragon haunting their footsteps waiting to strike them down. That’s why I chose to destroy you myself, it was strategically wise.”

Grima finally managed a cruel hysterical laugh that bounced around the darkness, making it sound like hundreds of Robin’s were laughing. It was incredibly uncomfortable.

“ _‘Wise’, you say? You call this wise? You’re gone now, trapped forever in darkness! Did you really think that if you erased yourself everyone will be happy that the “Fell Dragon Grima” is gone? If you tried to erase that fact by taking yourself down with me, that is a fact you will never escape!_ ”

Robin felt their body tense up in fear and disgust. Disgust at having their body host such a terrible thing as Grima, and fear from the truth they wanted to hide from. However, they could not let the dragon notice either emotion.

“Say what you will about my actions, my decision was made and I don’t intend for that change.” Robin looked at their other self with as much determination as they could muster. “If I can guarantee a future of peace for the people I love, then erasing you, Grima, for the sake of that world is the least I can do.”

Grima’s grin seemed to widen for a moment as if it was going to shoot down Robin’s statement, but then their expression immediately turned to a deep scowl. Their turned to look upward, their eyes burned murderously. The tactician followed their gaze and saw a glowing figure floating in the cloak of darkness. Grima tried to grab at it, but the more the dragon moved, the more their body began to disintegrate.

“ _Naga… curse you!_ ”

The ball of light landed on Robin’s outstretched hand, like a butterfly on a flower.

_Everyone is waiting for you, Robin. The goddess’ voice rang in their head as if she were right next to them. Their bonds have been strong, and you can return to the world where your comrades await._

“Return?” Robin asked with confusion.

Voices whispered into the tactician’s skull, voices they recognized. They could identify each one, their earnest please becoming more and more powerful. Some were strong, some sad, some angered, but they were all one thing: hopeful. Their comrades called for them, telling them to return. Tears streaked down Robin’s face, a warmth grew in their chest.

“I-I want… I want to go back…” The tactician turned to the light, where they thought they could see the goddess’ figure briefly, smiling down on them. “I… I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY FRIENDS!”

_Well then, come little tactician, it’s time for you to return to the world of light._

The light began to warmly embrace them, they closed their eyes and accepted it.

“ _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU. WILL NOT. LEAVE. THIS REALM!**_ ” Grima shrieked and summoned their last bit of strength, shooting a blast of purple fire at the figures. By the time the energy blast hit, they had vanished. The Fell Dragon screamed, writhing in agony, frustration, pain and sadness as they vanished into the darkness, never to be seen again.

 

“Hey, Chrom, they’re not waking up,” a young girl’s voice said.

Their eyes flickered open for a moment, and then closed again as the sun burned their eyes.

“Well, what do you propose we do?” A man asked and their images became clearer the more the tactician strained their eyes.

“I-I don’t know!” The girl said, obviously flustered.

Once their eyes finally opened, they could see clearly and the two figures smiled.

“Look!” Lissa cried and knelt down towards the figure.

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked and Lissa giggled.

Robin looked at both of the figures who had fought beside them, and was mildly amused that they remembered them… and that they were in a very familiar situation.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground,” Chrom gently chided “Give me your hand.”

Robin lifted their hand and found the mark of Grima was gone, leaving no trace of who they were destined to be. As Chrom heaved his comrade up, he smiled warmly.

“Welcome back.”

Tears welled up in Robin’s eyes and they gingerly placed a hand behind their head.

“Sorry…. You had to look for me again,” they said, smiling back at the two people who had become their first comrades and friends.

The tears kept falling but they let it. Robin was where they belonged, where they were meant to be. Lissa and Chrom cried out happily as they tackled their friend in a hug. Robin couldn’t help but join in on the gaiety, laughing, and hugging the two in return.

“I’m home,” they said contently. “I’m finally home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot from my DA account under a different name. Edited a tad and spruced it up for Ao3


End file.
